Human Respiratory syncytial virus (RSV) has been the most important pathogen responsible for lower respiratory infection in infants since it was discovered in 1950s. In USA, RSV is the main reason why infants under the age of 1 are hospitalized (D. K. Shay, R. C. Holman. et al., JAMA, 282 (1999) 1440-1446), and one of the main reasons why children under the age of 5 are in clinical diagnosis (C. B. Hall, G. A. Weinberg, et al., N Engl J Med, 360 (2009) 588-598). There are more than 30 million cases of lower respiratory infection caused by RSV in the whole world, and more than 3 million of them have to be hospitalized. RSV is the most common reason why children under the age of 5 are hospitalized (H. Nair, W. A. Brooks, et al., Lancet, 378 (2011) 1917-1930). The RSV infection rate reaches up to 50-70% for premature babies, infants with bronchial and pulmonary hypoplasia, infants with congenital heart disease and infants with immunodeficiency (A. C. Cooper, N. C. Banasiak, P. J. Allen, Pediatr Nurs, 29 (2003) 452-456). The death of 160-600 thousands of children is associated with RSV every year (T. S. Howard, L. H. Hoffman, et al. J Pediatr, 137 (2000) 227-232; S. Leader, K. Kohlhase. J Pediatr, 143 (2003) S127-132). Period for hospitalization of infants infected with RSV can be of 2.5 months, and the hospitalization costs thus incurred may reach up to 0.36-0.57 billion dollars each year in USA (E. A. Simoes. Lancet, 354 (1999) 847-852). Old people are also susceptible to RSV, and there are more than 12000 old people died of RSV infection each year, accounting for about ⅓ of influenza mortality in the same group of people (A. R. Falsey, P. A. Hennessey, et al. N Engl J Med, 352 (2005) 1749-1759; W. W. Thompson, D. K. Shay, E. Weintraub, et al., JAMA, 289 (2003) 179-186). In China, due to the lack of RSV diagnostic agents developed in China, RSV detection is high in cost and therefore is not widely applied; thus, the epidemic situation and harmfulness of RSV are not quite clear in China so far; however, the studies on some areas show that RSV infection is also an important factor responsible for inducing lower respiratory infection in Chinese children (Xu Guanren, Sun Songwen, Xu Xuqing et al., Chinese Journal of Disease Control & Prevention, 4 (2000) 37-39; Xie Jianping, He Cuijuan, et al., Chinese Journal of Pediatrics, 35 (1997) 402-403; Zhu Runan, Deng Jie, Wang Fang et al., 21 (2003) 25-28).
Up to now, there are still no safe and effective vaccines against RSV. Only one neutralization antibody (Palivizumab, Trade name: Synagis) recognizing RSV epitope, a fusion glycoprotein F, can generate a passive immunization effect in newborns and therefore reduce the incidence in newborns. The antibody agent is approved to be applicable to premature babies, and high risk infants having chronic lung diseases, bronchial and pulmonary dysplasia, or congenital heart disease (H. W. Kim, J. G. Canchola, C. D. Brandt, et al. Am J Epidemiol, 89 (1969) 422-434), to prevent serious lower respiratory infection caused by RSV. The antibody agent has a low neutralizing titer and is high in production cost, and thus is very expensive on the market, and its application is limited to infants having a high risk of infection and cannot be applied widely.
The application of Syangis shows that neutralizing monoclonal antibodies binding to RSV-F protein may be used in clinical protection, and F protein contains effective, neutralization-active sites. Moreover, F protein is on the surface of a virus, and is necessary for entry into cell and formation of syncytia. Hence, F protein is an important target protein for screening preventive and protective antibodies. RSV, a negative-sense, single-stranded, non-segmented RNA virus of the genus pneumovirus, the family Paramyxoviridae, has 15222 nucleotides and encodes 10 main proteins. F protein, which has a full length of 574 amino acids, is an N-glycosylated type I transmembrane glycoprotein, and is an important surface molecule as the main transmembrane protein during RSV infection. It is still not clear yet with respect to membrane-fusion mechanism and triggering process of F protein. It is speculated that since pre-fusion F conformation (pre-fusion F, pre-F) is in a metastable and high energy state, a change in conformation occurs upon binding to a target cell, to form a highly stable post-fusion F protein (post-fusion F, post-F), resulting in the fusion of a viral membrane to a cell membrane. Since the free energy difference between metastable pre-F conformation and stable post-F conformation is significant, the membrane fusion process is not reversible. McLellan et al. (J. S. McLellan, M. Chen, J. S. Chang, et al. J Virol, 84 (2010) 12236-12244) obtained a stable post-F protein structure by utilizing a mammalian expression system.
Since pre-F protein is not structurally stable and has several intermediates, it is very difficult to study the structure of pre-F protein by means of preparing crystals. Therefore, McLellan et al. (J. S. McLellan, M. Chen, J. S. Chang, et al. J Virol, 84 (2010) 12236-12244) stimulated and predicted the structure of RSV pre-F protein by virtue of HPIV3 pre-F protein with a known structure, and proposed that RSV F protein might have a pre-F conformation and also proposed the above hypothesis for the fusion mechanism. It still needs to be further confirmed by the obtainment of a stable pre-F conformation protein with respect to the accurate structure of pre-F conformation, and the conformation changing process during fusion.
Now, most of antibodies for studying antigen epitopes of F protein were isolated from BalB/c mice, and neutralizing epitopes were identified by methods such as peptide mapping, antibody competition, and escape mutations. F protein, as one of the most important surface structural proteins of viruses, has a lot of neutralization antibody-recognizing epitopes on the surface. Currently known neutralization antibodies of RSV F protein are mainly directed to the following antigen epitopes (J. S. McLellan, Y. Yang, et al. J Virol, 85 (2011) 7788-7796; M. Magro, D. Andreu, et al. J Virol, 84 (2010) 7970-7982.).
Epitope I: antibodies against epitope I include commercially available prophylactic monoclonal antibody Synagis and its equivalent derivative motavizumab, which recognize an epitope on F1 that includes residues a.a.255-a.a.275. McLellan et al. (J. S. McLellan, M. Chen, J. S. Chang, et al., J Virol, 84 (2010) 12236-12244.) demonstrated by analyzing the crystal structures of motavizumab monoclonal antibody and the peptide of a.a.253-a.a.277 residues of F protein, that the region forms a “helix-loop-helix” based on secondary structure. The crystal structure revealed that motavizumab monoclonal antibody bound to one face of the “helix-loop-helix”, and made hydrogen bond or salt bridge interactions with Asn268 and Lys272, the mutation of which may result in antibody escape. Antigen epitope A, which motavizumab binds to, is remarkably well-preserved in the post-fusion structure, and the antibody binding sites are sufficiently exposed. The structures of motavizumab and post-F protein reveal the mechanism that Synagis and motavizumab monoclonal antibodies have neutralizing activity. The modeling of RSV pre-F protein structure suggests that this epitope is present inside the conformation of pre-F protein, and cannot be exposed in naturally occurring RSV F protein. Graham et al. demonstrated that Synagis and motavizumab monoclonal antibodies can only inhibit the fusion of RSV to a cell, but cannot inhibit the absorption of RSV (J. S. McLellan, Y. Yang, et al. J Virol, 85 (2011) 7788-7796; J. S. McLellan, M. Chen, A. Kim, et al. Nat Struct Mol Biol, 17 (2010) 248-250). Certainly, it can only be confirmed by the crystal structure of pre-F protein.
Epitope II: the antibodies recognizing epitope II include 131-2a, which recognizes the cysteine-rich domain of F1. The antibody can block RSV viral infection by up to 50%, indicating that the epitope has post-translation heterogeneity, or the antibodies exert a neutralization action by indirect effect such as coagulation of viruses. Unlike antibodies recognizing epitope A and epitope C, the antibodies partially block the absorption of viruses to a target cell. It is possible that the epitope is close to the cell membrane of the virus in the conformation of pre-F protein, but is on the top in the conformation of post-F protein.
Epitope IV: the recognition region is a.a.422-a.a.438, which is the target for monoclonal antibodies such as 19 and 101F. The epitope is in the relatively conservative region of F1 conformation. McLellan et al. (J. S. McLellan, Y. Yang, et al. J Virol, 85 (2011) 7788-7796) have obtained the crystal structure of the complex of 101F and the peptide fragment (a.a.422-a.a.438) of F protein. The core epitope in this region is a.a.427-a.a.437, and it is known that escape mutations Arg429 and Lys433 interacts with 101F by hydrogen bond and salt bridge interactions. The affinity of 101F to a free peptide is thousands of times lower than its affinity to post-F. 101F shows in the post-F structure that the epitope of 101 F is more complex than a linear peptide.
Neutralization antibodies against said three epitopes are little improved as compared to the commercially available Synagis in terms of neutralizing titer, and are reactive with both pre-F and post-F. Therefore, it will lay fundations for prevention and treatment of RSV that monoclonal antibodies against pre-F having higher neutralizing activity are screened by using RSV F protein as target.
Contents of Invention
In the invention, unless otherwise specified, the scientific and technical terms used herein have the meanings as generally understood by a person skilled in the art. Moreover, the laboratory operations of cell culture, molecular genetics, nucleic acid chemistry and immunology used herein are the routine operations widely used in the corresponding fields. Meanwhile, in order to better understand the invention, the definitions and explanations of the relevant terms are provided as follows.
As used herein, the term “RSV fusion protein” or “F protein” refers to fusion protein (F protein) of respiratory syncytial virus (RSV), which is well known by a person skilled in the art (see, e.g. NCBI GENBANK Accession No: P03420).
As used herein, when the amino acid sequence of F protein is mentioned, it is described by the sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 15. For example, the expression “amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of F protein” refers to the amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of the polypeptide set forth in SEQ ID NO: 15. However, a person skilled in the art understands that mutations or variations (including, but not limited to, substitution, deletion and/or addition, for example, F protein of a different genotype or a different gene subtype) may occur naturally in or be introduced artificially into the amino acid sequence of F protein without affecting its biological properties. Therefore, in the invention, the term “F protein” intends to include all such polypeptides, for example, including the sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 15 and its natural or artificial variants. In addition, when sequence fragments of F protein are described, they include not only the sequence fragments of SEQ ID NO: 15, but also the corresponding sequence fragments of its natural or artificial variants. For example, the expression “amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of F protein” comprises amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of SEQ ID NO: 15 and the corresponding fragments of its variants (natural or artificial variants). According to the invention, the expression “corresponding sequence fragments” or “corresponding fragments” refers to fragments that are located in equal positions of sequences when the sequences are subjected to optimized alignment, namely, the sequences are aligned to obtain a highest percentage of identity.
Previous research show that F protein has one identified conformation, post-F. McLellan et al. deduced from the research results on F protein of parainfluenza virus (PIV) that F protein of RSV may have a pre-F conformation (McLellan et al., (2010), J Vriol, 84:12236-12244). In general, pre-F conformation is metastable, which will spontaneously convert to stable post-F conformation. Therefore, the expressed and purified F protein from cells is mainly present in post-F conformation (McLellan et al., (2010), J Vriol, 84: 12236-12244).
As used herein, the term “pre-F protein” refers to F protein present in pre-F conformation. As used herein, the term “post-F protein” refers to F protein present in post-F conformation.
As used herein, the term “antibody” generally refers to an immunoglobulin molecule consisting of two pairs of polypeptide chains (each has a light (L) chain and a heavy (H) chain). Light chains of an antibody may be classified into K and A light chain. Heavy chains may be classified into μ, δ, γ, α and ε, which define isotypes of an antibody as IgM, IgD, IgG, IgA and IgE, respectively. In a light chain and a heavy chain, a variable region is linked to a constant region via a “J” region of about 12 or more amino acids, and a heavy chain further comprises a “D” region of about 3 or more amino acids. Each heavy chain consists of a heavy chain variable region (VH) and a heavy chain constant region (CH). A heavy chain constant region consists of 3 domains (CH1, CH2 and CH3). Each light chain consists of a light chain variable region (VL) and a light chain constant region (CL). A light chain constant region consists of a domain CL. The constant region of an antibody can mediate the binding of an immunoglobulin to a host tissue or factor, including various cells (e.g., effector cells) of an immune system and a first component (C1q) of classical complement system. VH and VL region can further be divided into hypervariable regions (called complementary determining regions (CDR)), which are interspaced by relatively conservative regions (called framework region (FR)). Each VH and VL consists of 3 CDRs and 4 FRs in the following order: FR1, CDR1, FR2, CDR2, FR3, CDR3, FR4 from N-terminal to C-terminal. The variable region (VH and VL) of each heavy/light chain pair forms antigen binding sites, respectively. Distribution of amino acids in various regions or domains follows the definition in Kabat Sequences of Proteins of Immunological Interest (National Institutes of Health, Bethesda, Md. (1987 and 1991)), or Chothia & Lesk (1987) J. Mol. Biol. 196:901-917; Chothia et al., (1989) Nature 342:878-883. The term “antibody” is not restricted by any specific method for producing antibodies. For example, antibodies include particularly, recombinant antibodies, monoclonal antibodies and polyclonal antibodies. Antibodies may be of different antibody isotypes, for example, IgG (e.g., IgG1, IgG2, IgG3 or IgG4 subtype), IgA1, IgA2, IgD, IgE or IgM antibody.
As used herein, the term “antigen binding fragment” of an antibody refers to polypeptides comprising fragments of a full-length antibody, which retain the ability of specifically binding to an antigen that the full-length antibody specifically binds to, and/or compete with the full-length antibody for binding to the same antigen, also known as “antigen binding portion”. Generally, see Fundamental Immunology, Ch. 7 (Paul, W., ed., the second edition, Raven Press, N.Y. (1989), which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Antigen binding fragments of an antibody may be produced by recombinant DNA techniques or by enzymatic or chemical cleavage of an intact antibody. Under some conditions, antigen binding fragments include Fab, Fab′, F(ab′)2, Fd, Fv, dAb and complementary determining region (CDR) fragments, single chain antibody (e.g. scFv), chimeric antibody, diabody and such polypeptides that comprise at least part of antibody sufficient to confer the specific antigen binding ability on the polypeptides.
As used herein, the term “Fd fragment” refers to antibody fragment consisting of VH and CH1 domain; the term “Fv fragment” refers to antibody fragment consisting of VL and VH domain of a single arm; the term “dAb fragment” refers to antibody fragment consisting of VH domain (Ward et al., Nature 341:544-546 (1989)); the term “Fab fragment” refers to antibody fragment consisting of VL, VH, CL and CH1 domain; the term “F(ab′)2 fragment” refers to antibody fragment comprising two Fab fragments linked to each other via disulphide bridge(s) on hinge region.
Under some conditions, antigen binding fragments of an antibody are single chain antibodies (e.g. scFv), wherein VL and VH domain are paired to form a monovalent molecule via a linker that enables them to produce a single polypeptide chain (see, for example, Bird et al., Science 242:423-426 (1988) and Huston et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:5879-5883 (1988)). Such scFv molecules generally have a common structure: NH2—VL-linker-VH—COOH or NH2—VH-linker-VL—COOH. Suitable linkers in the prior art consist of repeated GGGGS amino acid sequence or variants thereof. For example, a linker having an amino acid sequence (GGGGS)4 may be used, and its variants may also be used (Holliger et al., (1993), Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90: 6444-6448). Other linkers that may be used in the invention are described by Alfthan et al., (1995), Protein Eng. 8:725-731, Choi et al., (2001), Eur. J. Immunol. 31: 94-106, Hu et al., (1996), Cancer Res. 56:3055-3061, Kipriyanov et al., (1999), J. Mol. Biol. 293:41-56 and Roovers et al., (2001), Cancer Immunol.
Under some conditions, antigen binding fragments of an antibody may be diabodies, i.e. divalent antibodies, wherein VH and VL domain are expressed on a single polypeptide chain; however, the linker used is too short to allow the pairing of the two domains on the same chain; the domains have to be paired with the complementary domains on another chain to produce two antigen binding sites (see, for example, Holliger P. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90:6444-6448 (1993), and Poljak R. J. et al., Structure 2:1121-1123 (1994)).
Antigen binding fragments (e.g. the antibody fragments as described above) of an antibody may be obtained from a given antibody (e.g., the monoclonal antibody 5C4 provided in the invention) by conventional techniques known by a person skilled in the art (e.g., recombinant DNA technique or enzymatic or chemical cleavage methods), and may be screened for specificity in the same manner by which intact antibodies are screened.
In the invention, unless specified definitely, when the term “antibody” is mentioned, it includes not only intact antibodies, but also antigen binding fragments of the antibodies.
As used herein, the term “MAb” and “monoclonal antibody” refer to an antibody or a fragment of an antibody from a population of highly homologous antibody molecules, i.e. a population of completely identical antibody molecules except for natural mutation that may occur spontaneously. A monoclonal antibody has a high specificity for a single epitope of an antigen. Polyclonal antibody, relative to monoclonal antibody, generally comprises at least two or more different antibodies which generally recognize different epitopes on an antigen. Monoclonal antibodies are generally obtained by hybridoma technique reported by Kohler et al. for the first time (Nature, 256:495, 1975), and can also be obtained by recombinant DNA technique (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567).
For example, monoclonal antibodies may be prepared as follows. Firstly, mice or other suitable host animals are immunized by injection of immunogen (if necessary, adjuvants are added). The injection means of immunogens or adjuvants generally are subcutaneous multi-point injection or intraperitoneal injection. Pre-conjugation of immunogens to some known proteins (e.g. serum albumin or soybean trypsin inhibitor) may promote immunogenicity of antigens in a host. Adjuvants may be Freund's adjuvant or MPL-TDM, etc. After immunization of animal, lymphocytes secreting antibodies that specifically bind to immunogen are produced in the animal. In addition, lymphocytes may be obtained by means of in vitro immunization. Lymphocytes of interest are collected and are fused to myeloma cells using a suitable fusion agent (such as PEG), thereby getting hybridoma cells (Goding, Monoclonal Antibodies: Principles and Practice, pp. 59-103, Academic Press, 1996). The hybridoma cells prepared above are seeded to a sutiable culture medium and grow in the medium, and the culture medium comprises one or more substances capable of inhibiting growth of unfused, parent myeloma cells. For example, in the case of parent myeloma cells deficient in hypoxanthine guanine phosphoribosyl transferase (HGPRT or HPRT), growth of HGPRT-deficient cells is inhibited by the addition of substances such as hypoxanthine, aminopterin and thymine (HAT culture medium) to the culture medium. Preferred myeloma cells should have a high fusion rate, stable ability of secreting antibodies, be sensitive to HAT culture medium, and the like. The first choice of myeloma cells is murine myeloma, such as MOP-21 and MC-11 mouse tumor derived cell line (THE Salk Institute Cell Distribution Center, San Diego, Calif. USA), and SP-2/0 or X63-Ag8-653 cell line (American Type Culture Collection, Rockville, Md. USA). In addition, human myeloma and human-mouse heterogenous myeloma cell lines may be used to prepare human monoclonal antibodies (Kozbor, J. Immunol., 133: 3001 (1984); Brodeur et al., Monoclonal Antibody Production Techniques and Applications, pp. 51-63, Marcel Dekker, Inc., New York, 1987). Culture media for growing hybridoma cells are used to detect the generation of monoclonal antibodies against specific antigens. The following methods may be used to determine the binding specificity of monoclonal antibodies produced in hybridoma cells, immunoprecipitation or in vitro binding assays, such as Radioimmunoassay (RIA) and enzyme linked immunosorbent assay (ELISA). For example, Scatchard assay described in Munson et al., Anal. Biochem. 107: 220 (1980) may be used to determine the affinity of monoclonal antibodies. After determining the specifity, affinity and reactivity of antibodies produced in hybridomas, cell lines of interest may be subcloned by limiting dilution method described in Goding, Monoclonal Antibodies: Principles and Practice, pp. 59-103, Academic Press, 1996. A suitable culture medium may be DMEM or RPMI-1640, etc. In addition, hybridoma cells may grow in a form of ascites tumor in animal bodies. By using traditional methods for purifying immunoglobulins, such as Protein A agarose gel, hydroxyapatite chromatography, gel electrophoresis, dialysis and affinity chromatography, monoclonal antibodies secreted by subclone cells may be isolated from cell culture, ascites or serum.
Monoclonal antibodies may be obtained by genetic engineering recombinant techniques. The nucleic acid primers that specifically bind to MAb heavy chain and light chain gene are subjected to PCR amplification, thereby isolating the DNA molecules encoding MAb heavy chain and light chain from hybridoma cells. The DNA molecules obtained are inserted into an expression vector, host cells (e.g. E. coli cells, COS cells, CHO cells, or other myeloma cells that do not produce immunoglobulin) are transfected with them and are cultured under suitable conditions to obtain antibodies of interest by recombinant expression.
As used herein, the term “chimeric antibody” refers to such an antibody wherein a part of its light chain and/or heavy chain is derived from an antibody (which may be originated from a specific species or belongs to a specific antibody type or subtype), and the other part of its light chain and/or heavy chain is derived from another antibody (which may be originated from an identical or different species or belongs to an identical or different antibody type or subtype), provided that the antibody still retains the activity of binding to the antigen of interest (U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,567 to Cabilly et al.; Morrison et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81: 6851-6855 (1984)).
As used herein, the term “humanized antibody” refers to an antibody or antibody fragment in which all the CDR regions or a part of CDR regions of human immunoglobulin (receptor antibody) are replaced with the CDR regions of a non-human antibody (donor antibody), wherein the donor antibody may be non-human (e.g., mouse, rat or rabbit) antibody having the expected specificity, affinity or reactivity. In addition, some amino acids of framework regions (FRs) of a receptor antibody may also be replaced by the corresponding amino acid residues of a non-human antibody, or amino acid residues of another antibody, so as to further improve or optimize the properities of the antibody. With respect to more detailed contents relating to humanized antibodies, see, for example, Jones et al., Nature, 321:522-525 (1986); Reichmann et al., Nature, 332:323-329 (1988); Presta, Curr. Op. Struct. Biol., 2:593-596 (1992); and Clark, Immunol. Today 21: 397-402 (2000).
As used herein, the term “neutralization antibody” refers to an antibody or antibody fragment that can eliminate or significantly reduce virulence (e.g. ability of infecting cells) of viruses of interest.
As used herein, the term “epitope” refers to a portion on antigen that an immunoglobulin or antibody specifically binds to. “Epitope” is also known as “antigenic determinant”. Eptiope or antigenic determinant generally consists of chemically active surface groups of a molecule such as amino acids, carbohydrates or sugar side chains, and generally has a specific three-dimensional structure and a specific charge characteristic. For example, an epitope generally comprises at least 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 or 15 consecutive or non-consecutive amino acids in a unique steric conformation, which may be “linear” or “conformational”. See, for example, Epitope Mapping Protocols in Methods in Molecular Biology, Vol. 66, G. E. Morris, Ed. (1996). In a linear epitope, all the interaction sites between a protein and an interaction molecule (e.g., an antibody) are present linearly along the primary amino acid sequence of the protein. In a conformational epitope, the interaction sites span over amino acid residues that are separate from each other in a protein.
As used herein, the term “epitope peptide” refers to peptide fragment on antigen that acts as epitope. Under some conditions, epitope peptide alone can be specifically recognized/bound by an antibody against the epitope. Under some other conditions, epitope peptide has to be fused to a carrier protein to facilitate the epitope to be specifically recognized by an antibody. As used herein, the term “carrier protein” refers to such a protein that may act as a carrier of epitope peptide, i.e. the epitope peptide may be inserted into the protein at a specific position (for example, inner, N-terminal or C-terminal of the protein), so that the epitope peptide can be presented and thus can be recognized by an antibody or immune system. Such carrier proteins are well known by a person skilled in the art, including, for example, HPV L1 protein (into which the epitope peptide may be inserted between amino acids from positions 130 to 131 or amino acids from positions 426 to 427 of the protein, see Slupetzky, K. et al., Chimeric papillomavirus-like particles expressing a foreign epitope on capsid surface loops [J]. J Gen Virol, 2001, 82: 2799-2804; Varsani, A. et al., Chimeric human papillomavirus type 16 (HPV-16) L1 particles presenting the common neutralizing epitope for the L2 minor capsid protein of HPV-6 and HPV-16 [J]. J Virol, 2003, 77: 8386-8393), HBV core antigen (the amino acids from positions 79 to 81 of the protein may be replaced with the epitope peptide, see, Koletzki, D., et al. HBV core particles allow the insertion and surface exposure of the entire potentially protective region of Puumala hantavirus nucleocapsid protein [J]. Biol Chem, 1999, 380: 325-333), woodchuck hepatitis virus core protein (the amino acids from positions 79 to 81 of the protein may be replaced with the epitope peptide, see, Sabine König, Gertrud Beterams and Michael Nassal, J. Virol. 1998, 72(6):4997), and CRM197 protein (the epitope peptide may be linked to the N-terminal or C-terminal of the protein or a fragment thereof). Optionally, a linker (e.g., a flexible or rigid linker) may be used between an epitope peptide and a carrier protein to promote their foldings, respectively.
Antibodies may be screened depending on competitiveness of binding to the same epitope by conventional techniques known by a person skilled in the art. For example, study on competition or cross-competition may be conducted to obtain antibodies that compete or cross-compete with each other for binding to antigens (e.g. RSV fusion protein). High-throughput methods for obtaining antibodies binding to the same epitope, which are based on their cross-competition, are described in an international patent application WO 03/48731. Therefore, antibodies and antigen binding fragments (i.e. antigen binding portions) thereof, which compete with monoclonal antibodies according to the invention (e.g. monoclonal antibody 5C4) for binding to the same epitopes on RSV fusion protein, can be obtained by conventional techniques known by a person skilled in the art.
As used herein, the term “isolated” refers to a state obtained from natural state by artificial means. If a certain “isolated” substance or component is present in nature, it is possible because its natural environment changes, or the substance is isolated from natural environment, or both. For example, a certain unisolated polynucleotide or polypeptide naturally exists in a certain living animal body, and the same polynucleotide or polypeptide with a high purity isolated from such a natural state is called isolated polynucleotide or polypeptide. The term “isolated” excludes neither the mixed artificial or synthesized substance nor other unpure substances that do not affect the activity of the isolated substance.
As used herein, the term “E. coli expression system” refers to an expression system consisting of E. coli (strain) and a vector, wherein the E. coli (strain) are derived from the commercially available strains, including, but not limited to: GI698, ER2566, BL21 (DE3), B834 (DE3), and BLR (DE3).
As used herein, the term “vector” refers to a nucleic acid vehicle which can have a polynucleotide inserted therein. When the vector allows for the expression of the protein encoded by the polynucleotide inserted therein, the vector is called an expression vector. The vector can have the carried genetic material elements expressed in a host cell by transformation, transduction, or transfection into the host cell. Vectors are well known by a person skilled in the art, including, but not limited to plasmids, phages, cosmids, artificial chromosome such as yeast artificial chromosome (YAC), bacterial artificial chromosome (BAC) or P1-derived artificial chromosome (PAC); phage such as λ phage or M13 phage and animal virus. The animal viruses that can be used as vectors, include, but are not limited to, retrovirus (including lentivirus), adenovirus, adeno-associated virus, herpes virus (such as herpes simplex virus), pox virus, baculovirus, papillomavirus, papova virus (such as SV40). A vector may comprises multiple elements for controlling expression, including, but not limited to, a promoter sequence, a transcription initiation sequence, an enhancer sequence, a selection element and a reporter gene. In addition, a vector may comprise origin of replication.
As used herein, the term “host cell” refers to a cell into which a vector can be introduced, including, but not limited to, prokaryotic cell such as E. coli or Bacillus subtilis, fungal cell such as yeast cell or Aspergillus, insect cell such as S2 Drosophila cell or Sf9, and animal cell such as fibroblast, CHO cell, COS cell, NSO cell, HeLa cell, BHK cell, HEK 293 cell or human cell.
As used herein, the term “identity” refers to the match degree between two polypeptides or between two nucleic acids. When two sequences for comparison have the same base or amino acid monomer sub-unit at a certain site (e.g., each of two DNA molecules has an adenine at a certain site, or each of two polypeptides has a lysine at a certain site), the two molecules are identical at the site. The percent identity between two sequences is a function of the number of identical sites shared by the two sequences over the total number of sites for comparison×100. For example, if 6 of 10 sites of two sequences are matched, these two sequences have an identity of 60%. For example, DNA sequences: CTGACT and CAGGTT share an identity of 50% (3 of 6 sites are matched). Generally, the comparison of two sequences is conducted in a manner to produce maximum identity. Such alignment can be conducted by using a computer program such as Align program (DNAstar, Inc.) which is based on the method of Needleman, et al. (J. Mol. Biol. 48:443-453, 1970). The percent identity between two amino acid sequences can be determined using the algorithm of E. Meyers and W. Miller (Comput. Appl. Biosci., 4:11-17 (1988)) which has been incorporated into the ALIGN program (version 2.0), using a PAM120 weight residue table, a gap length penalty of 12 and a gap penalty of 4. In addition, the percentage of identity between two amino acid sequences can be determined by the algorithm of Needleman and Wunsch (J. Mol. Biol. 48:444-453 (1970)) which has been incorporated into the GAP program in the GCG software package (available at http://www.gcg.com), using either a Blossum 62 matrix or a PAM250 matrix, and a gap weight of 16, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6, or 4 and a length weight of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6.
As used herein, the term “conservative substitution” refers to amino acid substitutions which would not disadvantageously affect or change the essential properties of a protein/polypeptide comprising the amino acid sequence. For example, a conservative substitution may be introduced by standard techniques known in the art such as site-directed mutagenesis and PCR-mediated mutagenesis. Conservative amino acid substitutions include substitutions wherein an amino acid residue is substituted with another amino acid residue having a similar side chain, for example, a residue physically or functionally similar (such as, having similar size, shape, charge, chemical property including the capability of forming covalent bond or hydrogen bond, etc.) to the corresponding amino acid residue. The families of amino acid residues having similar side chains have been defined in the art. These families include amino acids having alkaline side chains (for example, lysine, arginine and histidine), amino acids having acidic side chains (for example, aspartic acid and glutamic acid), amino acids having uncharged polar side chains (for example, glycine, asparagine, glutamine, serine, threonine, tyrosine, cysteine, tryptophan), amino acids having nonpolar side chains (for example, alanine, valine, leucine, isoleucine, proline, phenylalanine, methionine), amino acids having β-branched side chains (such as threonine, valine, isoleucine) and amino acids having aromatic side chains (for example, tyrosine, phenylalanine, tryptophan, histidine). Therefore, a corresponding amino acid residue is preferably substituted with another amino acid residue from the same side-chain family. Methods for identifying amino acid conservative substitutions are well known in the art (see, for example, Brummell et al., Biochem. 32: 1180-1187 (1993); Kobayashi et al., Protein Eng. 12(10): 879-884 (1999); and Burks et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94: 412-417 (1997), which are incorporated herein by reference).
As used herein, the term “immunogenicity” refers to ability of stimulating the formation of specific antibodies or sensitized lymphocytes in organisms. It not only refers to the property of an antigen to stimulate a specific immunocyte to activate, proliferate and differentiate so as to finally generate immunologic effector substance such as antibody and sensitized lymphocyte, but also refers to the specific immune response that antibody or sensitized T lymphocyte can be formed in immune system of an organism after stimulating the organism with an antigen. Immunogenicity is the most important property of an antigen. Whether an antigen can successfully induce the generation of an immune response in a host depends on three factors, properties of an antigen, reactivity of a host, and immunization means.
As used herein, the term “specifically bind” refers to the binding of two molecules in a non-random manner, such as the reaction between an antibody and the antigen it directs to. In some embodiments, an antibody that specifically binds to an antigen (or an antibody specific for an antigen) refers to an antibody that binds to the antigen with an affinity (KD) of less than about 10−5 M, e.g. of less than about 10−6 M, 10−7 M, 10−8 M, 10−9 M or 10−10 M or less.
As used herein, the term “KD” refers to a dissociation equilibrium constant of a specific antibody-antigen interaction, which is used to describe the binding affinity of an antibody to an antigen. The smaller the dissociation equilibrium constant is, the more closely the antibody binds to the antigen and the higher the affinity of the antibody to the antigen is. Generally, an antibody (e.g., the monoclonal antibody 5C4 according to the invention) binds to an antigen (e.g., RSV fusion protein) with a KD of less than about 10−5 M, e.g., less than about 10−6 M, 10−7 M, 10−8 M, 10−9 M or 10−10 M or less, determined by, for example, surface plasmon resonance (SPR) in BIACORE device.
As used herein, the term “monoclonal antibody” and the term “MAb” have the same meanings and are used interchangeably; the term “polyclonal antibody” and the term “PAb” have the same meanings and are used interchangeably; the term “polypeptide” and “protein” have the same meanings and are used interchangeably. Moreover, in the invention, amino acids are generally represented by single letter codes or three letter codes. For example, alanine may be represented by A or Ala.
As used herein, the term “hybridoma” and the term “hybridoma cell line” may be used interchangeably. When the term “hybridoma” and the term “hybridoma cell line” are mentioned, they also include subclone and progeny cell of hybridoma. For example, when hybridoma cell line RSV-Y-5C4-2 (also referred to as hybridoma cell line 5C4 for short) is mentioned, it also refers to the subclone and progeny cell of hybridoma cell line RSV-Y-5C4-2.
As used herein, the term “a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient” refers to a carrier and/or excipient pharmacologically and/or physiologically compatible with a subject and an active agent, which is well known in the art (see, e.g., Remington's Pharmaceutical Sciences. Edited by Gennaro A R, 19th ed. Pennsylvania: Mack Publishing Company, 1995), and includes, but is not limited to pH adjuster, surfactant, adjuvant and ionic strength enhancer. For example, the pH adjuster includes, but is not limited to, phosphate buffer; the surfactant includes, but is not limited to, cationic, anionic, or non-ionic surfactant, e.g., Tween-80; the ionic strength enhancer includes, but is not limited to, sodium chloride.
As used herein, the term “adjuvant” refers to a non-specific immunopotentiator, which can enhance immune response to an antigen or change the type of immune response in an organism when it is delivered together with the antigen to the organism or is delivered to the organism in advance. There are a variety of adjuvants, including, but not limited to, aluminium adjuvants (for example, aluminum hydroxide), Freund's adjuvants (for example, Freund's complete adjuvant and Freund's incomplete adjuvant), coryne bacterium parvum, lipopolysaccharide, cytokines, and the like. Freund's adjuvant is the most commonly used adjuvant in animal experiments now. Aluminum hydroxide adjuvant is more commonly used in clinical trials.
As used herein, the term “protein vaccine” refers to a polypeptide-based vaccine, optionally comprising an adjuvant. Polypeptides in vaccines may be obtained by genetic engineering techniques or by methods of chemical synthesis. As used herein, the term “nucleic acid vaccine” refers to a DNA or RNA-based vaccine (such as plasmid, e.g., expression plasmid), optionally comprising an adjuvant.
As used herein, the term “an effective amount” refers to an amount that is sufficient to achieve or at least partially achieve the expected effect. For example, an amount effective for preventing a disease (such as RSV infection or diseases associated with RSV infection) refers to an amount effective for preventing, suppressing, or delaying the occurrence of a disease (such as RSV infection or diseases associated with RSV infection). An effective amount for treating a disease refers to an amount effective for curing or at least partially blocking a disease and its complication in a patient having the disease. The determination of such an effective amount is within the ability of a person skilled in the art. For example, an amount effective for a therapeutic use depends on severity of a disease to be treated, general state of the immune system in a patient, general conditions of a patient, such as age, weight and gender, administration means of drugs, additional therapies used simultaneously, and the like.
As used herein, the biological function of the epitope peptide according to the invention includes, but is not limited to one or more of:
1) specific binding to antibody 5C4;
2) ability of reducing serum level of RSV fusion protein in a subject (optionally, after fusing the epitope peptide to a carrier protein);
3) ability of inducing an antibody response of effective clearance of RSV and RSV-infected cells in vivo (optionally, after fusing the epitope peptide to a carrier protein); and
4) ability of treating RSV infection or diseases associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumania) in a subject (optionally, after fusing the epitope peptide to a carrier protein).
The inventor surprisingly found by conducting a lot of experimental researches that some epitopes of RSV fusion protein (e.g. the epitope comprised in the amino acids from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, or the epitope comprising the amino acid residues from positions 62 to 69 and 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein) and antibodies recognizing these epitopes promote the stabilization and maintenance of pre-F conformation of F-protein, and these epitopes and the stabilization and maintenance of pre-F conformation are of important significance for the induction of immune response in organisms, and said antibodies have an excellent biological activity (e.g. a very high neutralizing activity), and thus are very suitable for the prevention or treatment of RSV infection or diseases associated with RSV infection (e.g. pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia).
Thus, in one aspect, the invention provides an isolated epitope peptide or a variant thereof, wherein the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein or a fragment thereof, and at least comprises amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In a variety of embodiments according to the invention, preferably, the epitope peptide according to the invention is present with its steric conformation in pre-F protein, and the variant retains the steric conformation of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In a preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3 or 4) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 196 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 185 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 185 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 176 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 176 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 176 to 181 and the amino acid residues from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another preferred embodiment, the epitope peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 176 to 181 and the amino acids from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein, and the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In another aspect, the invention provides an isolated epitope peptide consisting of a first peptide and a second peptide, or a variant thereof, wherein the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein or a fragment thereof and at least comprises amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein, and the second peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 62 to 69 or 62 to 76 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the variant differs from the epitope peptide from which it originates merely by conservative substitution of one or several (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9) amino acid residues and retains the biological function of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In a variety of embodiments according to the invention, preferably, the first peptide and the second peptide are present in their steric conformation in pre-F protein, and the variant retains the steric conformation of the epitope peptide from which it originates.
In a preferred embodiment, the first peptide and the second peptide together form a spatial structure present in pre-F conformation of RSV fusion protein.
In a further preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 196 to 216 of RSV fusion protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 185 to 216 of RSV fusion protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 185 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 176 to 216 of RSV fusion protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 176 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 176 to 181 and the amino acids from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein. In another preferred embodiment, the first peptide consists of amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein, wherein the amino acids from positions 176 to 181 and the amino acids from positions 185 to 194 form a β-sheet in the secondary structure of the protein.
As known by a person skilled in the art, an epitope peptide or a variant thereof may be fused to a carrier protein to enhance the immunogenicity of the epitope peptide or variant thereof so that the epitope peptide or variant thereof can be recognized by immune system in organisms and induce an effective prevention of virus infection.
Therefore, in one aspect, the invention also provides a recombinant protein comprising the isolated epitope peptide or variant thereof according to the invention, and a carrier protein, wherein the recombinant protein is not a naturally occurring protein or a fragment thereof. In the recombinant protein, the epitope peptide or variant thereof may be linked to the N-terminus or C-terminus of the carrier protein, be inserted into the carrier protein, or be used to replace a portion of the amino acid sequence of the carrier protein, depending on the carrier protein used. In addition, optionally, the epitope peptide or variant thereof may be linked to the carrier protein via a linker (a rigid or flexible linker, e.g., (GGGGS)3). The recombinant protein according to the invention may be produced by any method, for example, by genetic engineering method (recombinant technique), or by method of chemical synthesis.
In another aspect, the invention also provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule, comprising a nucleotide sequence encoding the epitope peptide or variant thereof according to the invention, or the recombinant protein according to the invention. In another aspect, the invention provides a vector comprising the isolated nucleic acid molecule as described above. The vector according to the invention may be a cloning vector, or an expression vector. In a preferred embodiment, the vector according to the invention may be, for example, plasmid, cosmid, phage, and the like. In a preferred embodiment, the vector can express the epitope peptide or variant thereof according to the invention or the recombinant protein according to the invention in a subject (for example, mammalian, e.g. human).
In another aspect, the invention also provides a host cell comprising the isolated nucleic acid molecule or vector according to the invention. Such host cells include, but are not limited to, prokaryotic cell such as E. coli cell, and eukaryotic cell such as yeast cell, insect cell, plant cell and animal cell (such as mammalian cell, e.g., mouse cell, human cell, etc.). The cell according to the invention may be a cell line, such as 293T cell.
In another aspect, the invention also provides a method for producing the recombinant protein according to the invention, comprising culturing the host cell according to the invention under suitable conditions, and recovering the recombinant protein according to the invention from the cell culture.
In another aspect, the invention provides a protein vaccine, comprising the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein according to the invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient (e.g., adjuvant). In a preferred embodiment, the protein vaccine comprises one or more epitope peptides according to the invention, wherein said epitope peptides may be separate or tandem, modified or unmodified, coupled to another protein or not.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g. pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject, comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein or the protein vaccine according to the invention to a subject in need thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides use of the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein according to the invention in the manufacture of a protein vaccine for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g. pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
In another aspect, the invention provides the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein according to the invention, for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
In another aspect, the invention provides a gene vaccine comprising the isolated nucleic acid molecule or the vector according to the invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient (e.g., adjuvant). In a preferred embodiment, the gene vaccine comprises DNA or RNA. In such embodiments, the DNA or RNA may be naked or encapsulated into a shell having a delivery and/or protective function. In a further preferred embodiment, the shell may be shell of adenovirus, adeno-associated virus, lentivirus, retrovirus, etc., or may be another material that is synthesized by chemical methods and is capable of exerting a similar function.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject, comprising administering a therapeutically effective amount of the gene vaccine or the isolated nucleic acid molecule or the vector according to the invention to a subject in need thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides use of the isolated nucleic acid molecule or the vector according to the invention in the manufacture of a gene vaccine for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
In another aspect, the invention provides the isolated nucleic acid molecule or the vector according to the invention for preventing, treating or inhibiting RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
In another aspect, the invention provides a composition comprising the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein, or the isolated nucleic acid molecule or the vector according to the invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient (e.g., adjuvant). In a preferred embodiment, the pharmaceutical composition comprises one or more epitope peptides according to the invention, wherein said epitope peptides may be separate or tandem, modified or unmodified, coupled to another protein or not.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for producing an antibody capable of specifically binding and neutralizing RSV and stabilizing and maintaining the pre-F conformation of F protein, comprising
1) immunizing non-human animal (e.g., mouse) with the epitope peptide (or a variant thereof) or the recombinant protein according to the invention, so that antibodies are generated in the animal; and
2) screening antibodies that have neutralizing activity for RSV but are not reactive with post-F protein (i.e. do not bind to or substantively do not bind to post-F protein).
In another aspect, the invention provides an antibody or an antigen binding fragment thereof capable of specifically binding and neutralizing RSV and stabilizing and maintaining the pre-F conformation of F protein, produced by the method as described above.
In one aspect, the invention provides a monoclonal antibody and an antigen binding fragment thereof, wherein the monoclonal antibody can specifically bind to the epitope peptide according to the invention. Preferably, the monoclonal antibody can specifically bind to amino acid residues from positions 148 to 216 of RSV fusion protein or a fragment thereof (e.g., amino acid residues from positions 196 to 209 of RSV fusion protein), and/or amino acid residues from positions 62 to 69 or positions 62 to 76 of RSV fusion protein
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof is selected from Fab, Fab′, F(ab′)2, Fd, Fv, dAb, complementary determining region fragment, single chain antibody (e.g., scFv), mouse antibody, rabbit antibody, humanized antibody, full-human antibody, chimeric antibody (e.g., human mouse chimeric antibody), or bispecific or poly-specific antibody.
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody comprises non-CDR region, and the non-CDR region is from species other than murine species, e.g., is from human antibody.
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody specifically binds to RSV, and has a neutralizing activity for the virus. In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody does not bind to or substantively does not bind to post-F protein, but binds and stabilizes pre-F protein.
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody comprises the following CDRs:                1) a heavy chain CDR1 set forth in SEQ ID NO:20;        2) a heavy chain CDR2 set forth in SEQ ID NO:21;        3) a heavy chain CDR3 set forth in SEQ ID NO:22;        4) a light chain CDR1 set forth in SEQ ID NO:23;        5) a light chain CDR2 set forth in SEQ ID NO:24; and        6) a light chain CDR3 set forth in SEQ ID NO:25.        
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody comprises                a) a heavy chain variable region set forth in SEQ ID NO:17; and        b) a light chain variable region set forth in SEQ ID NO:19.        
In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody is derived from the monoclonal antibody selected from the following group, or is an antibody selected from the following group:                monoclonal antibody produced by hybridoma cell line 5C4, wherein hybridoma cell line 5C4 is deposited in China Center for Type Culture Collection (CCTCC), and has a deposition number of CCTCC NO: C2012147.        
In another aspect, the invention provides a monoclonal antibody and an antigen binding fragment thereof, capable of blocking the binding of the epitope peptide according to the invention or pre-F protein to the antibody produced by the hybridoma cell line 5C4 by at least 50%, preferably at least 60%, preferably at least 70%, preferably at least 80%, preferably at least 90%, preferably at least 95% or preferably at least 99%, wherein the hybridoma cell line 5C4 is deposited in China Center for Type Culture Collection (CCTCC), and has a deposition number of CCTCC NO: C2012147.
The epitopes recognized by such antibodies are the same as or overlap sterically with the epitopes recognized by the monoclonal antibody 5C4, so that such antibodies can reduce the binding of the monoclonal antibody 5C4 to the epitope peptide according to the invention or pre-F protein by at least 50%, preferably at least 60%, preferably at least 70%, preferably at least 80%, preferably at least 90%, preferably at least 95% or preferably at least 99%.
The invention also provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule, encoding the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention. Such nucleic acid molecules may be isolated from hybridoma cells, or may be obtained by genetic engineering recombinant technique or methods of chemical synthesis.
In one aspect, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule, comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding the heavy chain variable region of the monoclonal antibody according to the invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the heavy chain variable region is set forth in SEQ ID NO:17. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule has a nucleotide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO:16.
In another aspect, the invention provides an isolated nucleic acid molecule, comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding the light chain variable region of the monoclonal antibody according to the invention.
In a preferred embodiment, the light chain variable region is set forth in SEQ ID NO:19. In another preferred embodiment, the nucleic acid molecule has the nucleotide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO:18.
In another aspect, the invention provides a vector comprising the isolated nucleic acid molecule according to the invention. The vector according to the invention may be a cloning vector, or an expression vector.
In a preferred embodiment, the vector according to the invention is a plasmid, a cosmid, a phage, etc.
In another aspect, the invention also provides a host cell comprising the isolated nucleic acid molecule or vector according to the invention. Such host cells include, but are not limited to, prokaryotic cell such as E. coli cell, and eukaryotic cell such as yeast cell, insect cell, plant cell and animal cell (such as mammalian cell, e.g., mouse cell, human cell, etc.). The cell according to the invention may be a cell line, such as 293T cell.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for producing the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention, comprising culturing the host cell according to the invention under suitable conditions, and recovering the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention from the cell culture.
In another aspect, the invention provides a hybridoma cell line 5C4, deposited in China Center for Type Culture Collection (CCTCC), with a deposition number of CCTCC NO: C2012147.
The amino acid sequences and/or nucleotide sequences of the heavy chain variable region, the light chain variable region, the heavy chain variable region CDRs and the light chain variable region CDRs can be determined from the monoclonal antibody 5C4 by conventional methods.
The amino acid sequences of the heavy chain variable region and the light chain variable region of the monoclonal antibody 5C4 are set forth in SEQ ID NO: 17 and 19, respectively; the nucleotide sequences encoding the same are set forth in SEQ ID NO: 16 and 18, respectively.
The amino acid sequences of the heavy chain variable region CDRs and the light chain variable region CDRs of the monoclonal antibody 5C4 are set forth in SEQ ID NO: 20-25, respectively.
In another aspect, the invention provides a kit comprising the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention. In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention further comprises a detectable marker. In a preferred embodiment, the kit further comprises a second antibody that specifically binds to the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention. Preferably, the second antibody further comprises a detectable marker. The detectable marker is familiar to a person skilled in the art, including, but not limited to a radioisotope, a fluorescent substance, a luminescent substance, a chromophoric substance, an enzyme (e.g., horse radish peroxidase), and the like.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for stabilizing pre-F protein, comprising using the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention, or D25 or AM22 monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for detecting the presence or level of pre-F protein in a sample, comprising using the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention. In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention further comprises a detectable marker. In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises detecting the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention by using a second antibody carrying a detectable marker. The method may be for diagnostic purpose or for non-diagnostic purpose (e.g., the sample is a cell sample, instead of a sample from a patient).
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for diagnosing whether a subject is infected with RSV, comprising: detecting the presence of RSV in an sample from the subject by using the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention. In a preferred embodiment, the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention further comprises a detectable marker. In another preferred embodiment, the method further comprises detecting the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention by using a second antibody carrying a detectable marker.
In another aspect, the invention provides use of the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention or D25 or AM22 monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof in the manufacture of a kit for stabilizing pre-F protein, or detecting the presence or level of pre-F protein in a sample, or diagnosing whether a subject is infected by RSV.
In another aspect, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition comprising the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier and/or excipient.
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for preventing or treating RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject, comprising administering a prophylactically or therapeutically effective amount of the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention or the pharmaceutical composition according to the invention to a subject in need thereof.
In another aspect, the invention provides use of the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention in the manufacture of a pharmaceutical composition for preventing or treating RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
In another aspect, the invention provides the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention for preventing or treating RSV infection or a disease associated with RSV infection (e.g., pneumonia, such as infantile pneumonia) in a subject.
The vaccine (protein vaccine and gene vaccine), the medicament, and the pharmaceutical composition provided in the invention may be used alone or in combination, or can be used in combination with an additional pharmaceutically active agent (e.g., interferon drugs, such as interferon or PEGylated interferon).
In another aspect, the invention provides a method for expressing pre-F protein or an antigen-antibody complex, comprising co-expressing a nucleic acid encoding the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention or D25 or AM22 monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof, and a nucleic acid encoding F protein.
In another aspect, the invention provides a kit comprising a nucleic acid encoding the monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof according to the invention or D25 or AM22 monoclonal antibody or antigen binding fragment thereof, and a nucleic acid encoding F protein.